


Sunlight and Shadow

by Imhilien



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Season/Series 03, Whumptober, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 20:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Chloe Decker has a headache and sees something odd about Lucifer's shadow.Prompt #1 (Shaky hands) and #2 (Hallucination) for Whumptober2019





	Sunlight and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Lucifer TV show. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.
> 
> I should be working on the next chapter of 'Descent', but I got distracted by Whumptober 2019 prompts. Here is the first of two Lucifer stories written for the challenge.

Lucifer Morningstar checked his appearance in the mirror quickly before leaving for work at the LAPD. As usual, he’ll be the best dressed person in every room. Is it a sin to think this if it’s the truth?

He had had to remove his wings again recently, but they haven’t showed signs of renewing yet, even though that time shouldn’t be too far away. Again. Never mind, he’ll know what to do. Meanwhile, it’s off to see the Detective. He straightens his jacket and leaves the penthouse, whistling to himself.

The morning had gone badly so far for Detective Chloe Decker. She’d had a headache when she woke up this morning, but then work has been busy this last week. After taking some medication, she’d had to deal with a grumpy Trixie while trying to get her to school on time.

When Chloe gets to work, it takes all of her concentration to appear normal, even though everything seems a bit blurry around the edges. She hates these days. Lucifer is bright and chirpy when he turns up at the LAPD, ready to save the day once more. Sometime today Chloe will forgive him for being so annoyingly perky. She thinks.

There’s a case for them to investigate and they walk out into the carpark, the bright sunshine making Chloe wince and put on her sunglasses. Lucifer is walking a bit ahead of her, prattling about some TV show he binge-watched last night. How does he get the energy to do everything, she thinks, not for the first time.

Her tired gaze drops to the ground, looking at his shadow. Except there’s something weird about Lucifer’s shadow. It’s bulkier and oddly shaped at the top, the shape of it suggesting that he’s got… wings.

_Wings?_

She gasps and stops abruptly, her hands shaking. Lucifer pauses and stops as well, turning to her with a quizzical expression on his darkly handsome face.

“Detective?” he questions.

Chloe’s gaze drops again to his shadow, but it looks normal again. She’s not well at the moment, remember? The sunshine made her hallucinate for a moment.

She manages a smile.

“I took something for a headache this morning, but that sun’s a bit bright at the moment.”

Lucifer nods sympathetically. “It can be as hot as hell, sometimes. I should know!”

Lucifer and his silly metaphors, Chloe thinks uneasily as they both get into the car. 

They’re just metaphors. Aren’t they?

FINIS


End file.
